1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for creating the effect of moving pictures from a series of stationary images and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus for creating moving pictures in two and three dimensions by scanning a series of stationary images.
2. Description of the Prior Art (Prior Art Statement)
The following statement is intended to be a Prior Art Statement in compliance with the guidance and requirements of 37 C.F.R. 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98 and of 609 of the Manual of Patent Examining Procedure.
Apparatus for creating the effect of moving pictures have been disclosed in a number of previously issued patents which are believed pertinent to the present application. U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,793 issued to Marks discloses a three-dimensional intercommunicating system. This suggested system includes layers of liquid crystal blocks each containing arrays of wires which can be scanned and activated to create various images on each liquid crystal layer. The patent further indicates that the effect of motion is imparted to the images by sequentially activating each liquid crystal layer. Also disclosed is the use of layers of polarizing substances in association with the liquid crystal blocks.
In addition to the Marks apparatus, other devices which have been proposed to include stacked layers of liquid crystal members are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,082 issued to Katz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,208 issued to Wick et al. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,796 issued to Fergason discloses a block of layered liquid crystals in combination with two polarizers.
The effect of motion has also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,529 issued to Gandia which discloses a stroboscopic means of illuminating signs for use along a vehicle pathway. The stroboscopic means creates the effect of moving pictures by sequentially illuminating a series of individual scenes arranged in horizontally spaced relation to each other at a particular rate according to the setting on a control box. Another system for displaying pictures in conjunction with a moving vehicle is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,064 issued to Sollogoub et al. in which each horizontally arranged picture adjoins each bordering picture.
Additional patents which disclose apparatus involving two- and three-dimensional pictures and which are known to Applicant and believed to be of interest include:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Miyazaki 3,961,348 Meszlenyi 3,743,394 Koenig 3,694,062 Shindo 3,582,961 Bonnet 2,434,385 Arendt 2,319,287 Arendt 2,229,731 Rosenthal et al. 2,026,753 ______________________________________
As shown by the above-mentioned disclosures, there is a need for an apparatus which creates the effect of moving pictures in both two and three dimensions. There is, also, the need for such a device to be compact and in a self-contained unit. Furthermore, there is the need for such an apparatus to be simple to control so that anyone can utilize it. Additionally, there is the need to impart the effect of moving pictures to a stationary viewer. Still another need is to impart such effect by displaying a single image at a particular point in time while maintaining all other images or scenes unobservable to the viewer at that time.
The previous disclosures, however, do not describe an apparatus which fully meets these needs. Additionally, the devices of the prior disclosures have disadvantages or shortcomings which the present invention does not have.
One disadvantage of the Marks apparatus is that it is highly complex. Furthermore, it does not appear that the Marks apparatus could be reduced to the compact size attainable with the present invention.
Although the Katz, the Wick et al. and the Fergason patents disclose multi-layered liquid crystal blocks, they do not disclose means for creating the effect of moving pictures therein.
The patents which disclose apparatus which effect two-dimensional motion likewise fail to indicate the present invention. The device of the Gandia patent fails to disclose liquid crystal frames disposed adjacent each other which are activated sequentially to reveal the desired scene. Also, the Gandia device does not indicate the simplicity or compactness of the present invention. Furthermore, this patent fails to indicate means for maintaining all but the illuminated picture unobservable to a viewer examining the entire area which contains the complete series of pictures.
These same failures and disadvantages are also applicable to the system of the Sollogoub et al. patent. An additional disadvantage of the Sollogoub et al. device is that its display timing is not independently controllable but is dependent upon the movement of a vehicle.
Additionally, the other cited patents have similar shortcomings and fail to disclose the relatively simple, easily usable apparatus of the present invention.
Furthermore, none of the cited references discloses the device of the present invention in its overlay embodiment used in conjunction with textual materials.
In light of these and other failures and disadvantages I believe that no previously disclosed device which is known to me indicates, either singly or in combination, the present invention.